


Stalker

by MonsterMistress (CuttlefishMistress)



Series: Blinded [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Squick, Takes place after the events of vol 4 ep 6, be warn, seriously there is a huge squick factor here, there is a reason for the underage warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/MonsterMistress
Summary: Strong arms draped themselves over her shoulders, wrapping themselves firmly around her body. She felt herself being swayed from side to side as if he was actually trying to comfort her.“Oh, sweet, sweet little Rose. There, there, no need to tremble.” she could her his mocking giggle at the back of his throat, “Don’t fret, I’m here now, and I promise to protect you from all the scary monsters.”She wanted to rip out his throat.“Even the ones inside your head…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Stalker" get it? Because the scorpion grimms are called "Death Stalkers" eh, EH?... Yeah... I'm going to hell. But at the very least I'm going to have fun while I do it. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. Not one bit... Well... maybe just the tiniest bit in the case that headcanon Ruby as pretty much Ace/Aro but welp when you're trash like me and want to write smut... something's gotta give...

The night’s air was surprisingly warm.

Too warm in fact.

Ruby felt completely suffocated by it. Throwing off her covers she let out an exasperated huff and turned on her side desperately trying to find a comfortable positon.

She could not.

Sleep continued to evade her wary body. The images of crimson flames and bronze ash keep flashing between her vison. The sound of her dying breath, of her victorious scoff. They wouldn’t leave her thoughts. They haunted every crevice of her mind, threatening to consuming her vary sanity.

Ruby bolted upright. She couldn’t sleep.

She couldn’t understand.

Her entire body was riddled with static. Her thoughts with memories…

A deep sigh escaped her lips, she wanted someone to talk to.

Nora’s soft snoring echoed across the quite room. She was tucked away warmly in the bed beside her. Ren and Jaune were both safely sound asleep in the room behind theirs and Uncle Qrow in the room beyond that… hopefully.

Ruby quietly slipped out of bed and grabbing her red cape, tiptoed her way out of the room. She wouldn’t bother her friends, they needed their sleep. The following months have been tough and any down time they could get she would allow. However, she hoped Uncle Qrow would live up to his old habits and still be awake at this hour.

He was not in his room.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, she quietly closed the door. Maybe he was downstairs having a late night snack, surely that was it. As quietly as her feet would carry her, Ruby made her way down the stairs and down to the Inn’s lobby.

Ah, she was correct, however her beloved Uncle wasn’t alone. Sitting next to him was a woman Ruby recognized as the waitress who had served them dinner early that evening. The two of them had their backs to her, both giggling furiously with multiple shot glasses scattered about the table.

Ruby let out a soft sigh and quietly back away from the couple and back into the shadows.

“Where to now?” she wondered.

In the corner of her eyes she spotted a door leading out of the Inn. Surely, no one would mind if she got some fresh air?

The night was calm, the sound of crickets quietly chirping in the distance. She was happy for her uncle. She couldn’t even begin to image how stressful it must have been watching over all four of them this whole time. Defending them from all the grimm, defending them from…

She took in a deep breath of the warm summer’s air. The sky was so far above her, the stars just tiny pin points in a black and fading night.

“Have I always been this small?” she wondered as her eyes gaze upwards into the vast extent of the heavens.

It had been winter when she and her friends set out. Two seasons had passed and still nothing had been gain in all that time. No answers found and no goal in sight… Ruby repressed the urge to cry.

She would not. She refused. She was better than this, she was stronger…

The grass was cool beneath her feet, the blades tickled her toes and made her laugh if only a little. She thought about Yang, and wonder if she would ever see that brilliant smile return to her face. She thought about Blake and wonder if she was doing alright wherever she was running off to. Weiss entered her mind and she wondered if she was warm all the way up there at the top of the world. Ruby gripped the red cape tighter around her shoulders, she wasn’t cold, but the feeling of being held soother her nerves.

The blurry images of her mother entered her thoughts. She had been so young… she had been so naïve when... A stutter found its way up to her throat. Shutting her eyes tight Ruby swallowed it down. She refused to break, she would not give in. She would no-

Her nerves stiffen.

The sound of rustling leaves came from all around her. She hadn’t sense anything so surly it was just-

His silhouette came into view. Tall and rugged, he leaned up against the trunk of a tree like a casual passerby.

“Such a beautiful evening wouldn’t you agree?” he laughed quietly, gesturing up to the night sky.

A flurry of red petals danced in his view, the grin on his lips only stretching across his face.

“The air is warm. The night is calm. And I see that I’m not the only one taking the opportunity to enjoy all it has to offer now am I?” he stretched out his arms to the air around him, emphasizing his point.

Ruby almost tripped over her own feet as she halted to prevent herself from crashing into him. When had he-

“Oh, but dear little flower. The night is still full of dangers and someone as young as you shouldn’t be wondering about the woods alone.” He pressed his hand to his chest, his face scrunched into a dramatic display of mock concern.

She wanted to smack that stupid look off his stupid smudge face.

“Allow little ol’ me to escort you wherever it is you wish to go tonight my sweet little Rose.” He bowed deeply to her, his hand outstretched like a gentleman at a dance. 

Another chuckle escaped his lips as his vison was only greeted with more fluttering red petals.

“It’s so nice that the little pup wants to play.” He laughed to himself.

Surely she hadn’t wander that far away from the Inn had she? The blur of trees before her came to a halt when she felt an arm grip her waist.

“It’s nice to see that someone else shares my enthusiasm for good night’s run. But my sweet little Rose, you shouldn’t just leave your escort hanging now should you?”

Ruby let out a squeak when he dropped her into a dip, the world turning upside down in her vison.

“It’s so very rude.” He chuckled, pulling her back up into his arms.

Ruby squirmed and pushed against his hold and to her surprise he let her fall out of his grasp.

How was he managing to stay ahead of her? She was the faster of the two, that she knew at least.

“What’s with the scowl little Rose? You know that glaring like that will give that pretty little face of your wrinkles.” His laugher echoed in the air.

“Well! Well…” Come on Ruby, think of a good comeback, “Well following little girls around the woods will make people think you’re a creep!”

Ruby tried her best to keep her face in a threating glare. She knew her comeback had been rather weak, but it was all she could muster up at the moment.

“Oh!” his hand gripped his chest in mock pain, “Oh, little Rose, how you hurt me so!”

He placed his other hand to his forehead as he bent back dramatically.

“Why must you assume the worst of me? I only wish to keep you company on this lovely evening! The woods are dangerous and there are many monster about that wish to harm you.”

“Your one to talk, seeing as you’re the one who’s stalking me!” Ruby wonder if she screamed loud enough her friends would be able to find her.

 “Quite the contrary dear little flower. I’ve been protecting you all this time.” A genuine smile graced his lips.

“S-stay where you are!”

Ruby braced her feet against the ground, she didn’t have Crescent Rose with her, but at the very least she would still put up a good fight.

But he continued walking towards her, his arms outstretched in an almost… comforting manor?

“I said-”

Within an instant he was upon her, his hands weighing down on her slender shoulders. Ruby looked up, her silver eyes locking onto his golden ones for a brief moment before she was spun around.

His hand gestured out into the darkness before her, and for a moment she was confused until…

There, off in the distant, within the soft glow of the moonlight, was the ashes of a grimm. It’s body blowing away in the breeze.

“Something must really be troubling you tonight little Rose. It’s very unfitting for a hunter to completely miss something as large and as clumsy as this now…” His voice whispered into her ear.

Ruby stared with scowling eyes at the slowing fading corpse. Had this thing been following her the whole time? No, no surely… surely he must have planted the body to scare her! But then… then how had she missed _his_ presence?

Strong arms draped themselves over her shoulders, wrapping themselves firmly around her body. She felt herself being swayed from side to side as if he was actually trying to comfort her.

“Oh, sweet, sweet little Rose. There, there, no need to tremble.” she could her his mocking giggle at the back of his throat, “Don’t fret, I’m here now, and I promise to protect you from all the scary monsters.”

She wanted to rip out his throat.

“Even the ones inside your head…”

Ruby didn’t think about aim, she simply threw her fist wherever she saw flesh and ripped herself free of his arms.

“You’re the only monster here!” she shrieked furiously wiping the saliva off her cheek.

A deep throaty chuckle echoed in the air.

“What sharp thorns you have little Rose…” a slick pink tongue flicker over his lips.

“But my name is not “monster” just as yours is not “little Rose”… ” his fingers brushed against the red mark on his face.

Ruby was completely unsure of how to handle the current situation. He was acting… differently than he had when they first fought back in Oniyuri. Somehow he… he frightened her even more…

“My name is Tyrian, and I would be oh so grateful to be given the honor of hearing your name.”

He kneeled before her in almost a princely manor, his hand outstretched as if to shake hers.

Ruby could feel her feet slowly carry her backwards. She thought hard about where to go, about how best to evaded this oddity of a man.

“You’re supposed to answer with your name.” he grumbled, his cheerful face falling at her lack of response.

“You already know my name.” she scowled.

“Well… yes, but it’s about courtesy. I would have thought a civilize young lady like yourself would have more manners then a little ol’ savage like me.” He tilted his head at her.

“…”

“Ruby.”

“Ruby Rose, now will you let me go?” Ruby knew the answer, but still she tried.

“Ah, Ruby Rose… what a lovely name for such a lovely girl. It paints a pretty picture in your head now doesn’t it?” His toothy grin stretched across his face.

His teeth were so strikingly white against the tan of his skin. They seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. In fact… Ruby took another step back. His burning golden eyes… They too seemed to almost radiate a light of their own in the darkness. They stood out boldly against the shadow of his face, against the shadows of the trees.

Ruby had to look away, cast her eyes off to the depths of the forest. When had her skin grown so cold?

A shirk escaped her lips when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

Tyrian tugged her forward and placed the hand he’d been holding outstretched into her own. His finger curling around hers, a satisfied smile on his face.

“It’s such an honor to finally meet you Ruby Rose.”

Gently he shook her hand before Ruby yanked it free of his grip.

“My, my so rude tonight.” He pouted.

“Says the creeper who licked my face!” She shouted back at him, holding the hand he grabbed securely against herself.

“Well in some cultures sweetie, that how people great each other…”

“And what culture is that?”

His eyes darted away for a moment.

“Mine… I suppose…” he looked up at her sheepishly.

Was he… was he trying to be funny?

“Well then, I think you need to broaden your horizons a little, because in my culture it’s consider an invasion of personal space.” Her lower lip pouted to emphasized her disgust.

Why was she even bothering to bicker with him? She should have run by now. She should have scream, kicked, punched, anything to get away from this odd, odd man, but… here she lingered. Pointlessly arguing about nothing in the middle of a dark forest so very late at night.

Tyrian blew a loose strand of hair out of his face, his eyes cast off in a moment of thought.

“I suppose you’re getting tired. It’s way past your bedtime little Ruby. Allow me to escort you back-”  

Once again a flurry of red petals danced around him, but this time instead of laughing Tyrian choose to sigh dramatically.

“My, my, youngsters these days are so troublesome.”

Once Ruby was sure she had lost him her feet came to a stop and she caught her breath. Oh, Uncle Qrow would be so disappointed if he saw her now. Out and about and completely weaponless. He would scold her for sure…

Ruby could feel the beginning of tears weld up in her eyes. No, she would not-

“Boo!”

Ruby was sure her scream was loud enough to cause all the birds in the forest to go flying.

“That’s quite a set of lungs you’re got there.” He giggled as he looked down at her sprawled about on the ground.

“Stop following me!” Ruby shouted like a tantrum child, her arms flailing and trashing against the grass.

“I cannot dear Ruby, for you see,” The satisfied smirk on his face made her want to vomit. “the Inn is that way.”

His finger pointed in the opposite direction of where she and been going.

“And how can I trust a stalker like you?” she pouted, crossing her arms like the child she was.

Tyrian held back his laugher this time. My, how cute she was. He let a smile grace his lips as he crouched down before her. Resting his cheek into his hand, he hoped the leveled eye contact would help her feel more at ease.

“You’re arguing with the man who’s camping out in these woods. Knowing my way around would seem like the smartest thing to do now wouldn’t it?”

 “Well, what if I just don’t like you then!” she huffed and twisted herself away from his gaze.

Ruby felt kinda stupid for acting the way she was, but she just couldn’t stop herself. As the night progressed the pent up frustration inside her just kept growing. She hadn’t gotten any sleep, and _this_ creeper kept on following her wherever she went when all she wanted was to clear her head.

“Oh, but _I_ so very much _like_ you Ruby.” He made a tapping gesture in the air, as if he was tapping the tip of her nose.

“Which is why I’ve been putting up with your rudeness all evening in order to make sure your pretty little face is safe and sound.”

 “Well I’m perfectly safe right now, so you can just go!” She kept her back to him.

“Now, now. What matter of troubles are plaguing your mind little Ruby?”

She felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders, it made her skin crawl and her muscle reacted before she even registered what was happening. The next thing she knew her elbow was inched away from his stupid face.

“Now dear Ruby. Let’s try talking instead of attacking?”

His hand held firmly onto her elbow, keeping her from wiping that stupid look off his face. The look of concern he gave her only made her angrier. Twisting her body, she flung her other hand towards his jaw.

“I know it must be very hard on you. Traveling so far from home and fighting so many monsters at such a young age.” His other hand held fast to her failed punch.

Ruby screamed, and the next she knew she was on top of him, her fists trashing against his chest like the angry child she was.

“Do you ever stop talking?!” she shouted.

For once, she got no response.

“You’re the whole reason why we’re _even_ in this mess! You’re the reason why I’m stuck out in the middle of nowhere! You’re the reason why my home is in ruins! You’re the reason why my friends are _dead_!”

When had she stared crying?

Her thrashing hands slowed, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. She felt herself crumbling, her shoulders shaking and the sobs that ripped themselves from her throat made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

“There, there now…”

His fingers were coarse against her cheek, his thumb brushing up along the corner of her eye, whipping her tears away.

“S-stop that.” she choked. “S-stop mocking me.”

She swatted at his hand to no avail, when had she grow so weak?

“Come here little Ruby. It’s alright.”

Pulling himself upwards Tyrian pull Ruby into his chest, his arms firmly wrapping themselves around her shaking form.

“L-let me go!”

Ruby tried to push back, she squirmed and trashed her hands against his body but she simply stayed put. His hold on her was steady, his breathing calm and rhythmic in her ears. She could feel herself giving in. Giving in to his comfort, in to his… kindness. She wanted to vomit.

“W-why are you mocking me?” she choked, the sobs in her throat still prevalent.

“I am not.” He answered, his voice soft in her ears, “I’m genuine in my concern over your wellbeing.”

Ruby felt his hand brush along her hair, stoking her head like a parent comforting their child.

“W-why…” her voice was a muffled whisper against his chest.

“Because you are important to me.”

“Y-you mean to your “goddess”?”

“Well… yes. And by that extension me as well.”

Ruby scoffed.

“There, there, now. You may ask questions later, for now I think it be best for you to take a moment and collet yourself.”

“T-then let me go.”

She felt his hold on her tighten.

“Nah.”

Ruby sighed. She… She thought about fighting back, she thought about grabbing something sharp off his belt and just stabbing him with it. She thought about a lot of things but that only made her head spin more than it already was. Ruby was tired of thinking, she was tired of her memories, of images that refused to leave her be.

Closing her eyes Ruby let herself relax into his arms. He smelled like the forest, earthy and grimy and rustic. It reminded her of home. Of the cabin that she grew up in, of the forest that she and Yang spent hours playing in. She suppressed her anger at this, why him of all people to make her feel safe? To remind her of home?

But she would not think. No, she was tired of thinking. Ruby pressed her face into the fabric of his shirt and tried her hardest to not think. She let her mind wander, let images of tall trees and fluttering bugs fill her vison instead of bronze ash. She let the scent of bark and moss take her back to the warm cabin instead of burning asphalt. She let the hands of the man who was hunting her sooth her nerves and brush her hair.

No one had to know.

The next time they meet they would be enemies. They would fight and Ruby and her team would win. And this little secret of hers, this moment of weakness will die with the man who was currently her solace. After all, wasn’t keeping secrets a part of growing up?

Once she felt her sobs die down, Ruby turned her gaze upwards to look at the strange man holding her. A soft halo of moonlight was framing his head and Ruby couldn’t help but laugh. He looked almost friendly, almost normal.

“Better now?” his golden eyes cast down at her.

And there it was. The truth lingering in those golden eyes. She saw it, the danger and the hunger. The gaze of a predator that he would never be able to fully hide.

All adult kept secrets, that was something she was slowing coming to understand.

“No…” her voice was a whisper as her hands reached for his face.

Why not start making some of her own?

For once Tyrian was the one frozen in shock and Ruby couldn’t help but smile at this.

His lips tasted like salt, his teeth like blood, his tongue like flesh. He tasted of death and hunger and all things dark and damp and hidden away in the world. Or perhaps that was Ruby’s own imagination. Her inner frustrations bring up all her anger and stress and simply transforming itself into a much more dangerous delusion to indulge in.

His golden eyes were glossy when she pulled away, the tan of his skin growing a tinge of maroon. A wide crocked grin stretched across Ruby’s face. It felt nice to be the one doing the surprising.

“You want to make me feel better?” she leaned into his ear, “Start now.”

Tyrian’s gaping mouth pulled and reshaped into a smirk at her words.

“Well aren’t you full of supri-”

Ruby pressed a finger to his lips.

“Less talking, more kissing.”

She heard a soft chuckle rumble in his throat as her lips once more enveloped his.

Everything about him was coarse and rough. His skin was rough against her own, his fingers grabbing at her shirt were harsh and ragged. His kisses were more like mawing, his teeth always brushing up against the softness of her flesh as if he was trying to eat her.

A gasp escaped her throat when his lips found their way to her neck. The texture of his tongue was coarse as it slid along her collar. His hands found their way under her shirt, they were warm against her skin and she liked the way they grabbed at her body.

Ruby was not thinking. She refused to think, instead she focused on the fire growing inside her stomach. She focused on his ragged breathing and his ragged hands. She focused on the way they grasped at her flesh, and the way his teeth nipped at her skin. She focused on everything else but on how utterly wrong her situation was.

His hands pushed her shirt up and over her chest as his mouth enveloped one of her breast. It was warm and burning and Ruby did not care about how absurd the noises coming from her throat were.

Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair as she pushed his face harder against her body. His breath was hot and sticky along her skin. His teeth nipping at her flesh, his slick tongue lapping in circles causing her to mewl in ways she could only do to herself.

Ruby buckled her hips against his body and she could feel the growing bulge in his pants brush up against her inner thighs. A moan escaped his lips and Ruby was oddly glad she wasn’t the only one enjoying this obscene situation.

Tyrian’s hand reached up to grab at her other breast only to be stopped when Ruby’s own slender fingers wrapped around his wrist.

 “Wrong direction.”

Tyrian couldn’t deny that he liked the smirk that graced her face. It looked so odd and yet was so fitting.

Ruby guided his hand downwards, pass the waistband of her pants and the fabric of her underwear until-

A soft sweet little moan echoed in her throat. His hands felt so different from her own. His fingers were thicker and rougher, his movements wilder and more erratic then hers.

“What a cute little bark you have there pup.” His voice was horse, his breathing uneven and raspy.

Wild golden eyes stared intensely at her face. Drinking in every twinge of her brows, the gloss coating her eyes, the motion of her lips as they gasped and parted. Ruby tried to kiss him, to do anything else but have his frightening eyes look at her like a meal. But Tyrian would not have it, his other hand gripped her chin and held her face in place. Those burning eyes carving their way into her skin.

Ruby shut her eyes, and focused on the feeling of his fingers instead. Her body shivering at his caress, her hips buckling onto his hand. She could easily hear the sloshing wet noises of their bodies colliding together.

“So it seems this little pup likes her big bad wolf.” He chuckled as her hips pressed harder down onto his fingers.

“No, you’re just bad at this.” Ruby smirked at him.

His face fell instantly and she couldn’t help but laugh. Teasing was fun, she should do it more often.

“You’re just bad. No wolf in sight, no beast to make me howl. I have to do all the work myself.”

Tyrian’s face darkened and his eyes glossed over with something that should have frighten her. But Ruby was not thinking, she was feeling. And the look of hunger and danger that rose to the surface of his face excited her in a way that she saved only for her darkest of fantasies.

“Have you ever even done it with a girl before?”

Ruby was on her back in an instant. Her pants free of her body and her legs draped around Tyrian’s shoulders. A fire flooded across her skin as his tongue descended upon her. His lips suckled at her folds and his fingers rubbed against her clit, sending a wave of static throughout her body.

She howled.

Oh how she howled. The world truing into blurs of colors beneath her eyelids, her legs wrapping themselves around his head like a snake on its pray. Whenever she caught his eyes they were locked down intently on her. Bright golden orbs in the darkness, burning their way into her skin.

Was it really this easy to play a man?

Ruby howled. Moans and cries and obscenity echoing in the breeze. Whether they were words of praise or insult or simply just gibberish she did not know. Whatever she was saying though, was greatly motivating her partner. His tongue was agile against her skin, his fingers graceful as they danced along her folds, her bud, every inch and every nerve of her body.

Ruby howled and then… she was silent.

Her body was rigid, tightly gripping onto her partner as if her life depended on it. Her muscles quaked and her nerves were on fire and she was in bliss. 

Once the colors had drained themselves out of her vison and the fog out of her mind, Ruby collapsed. Her strength and her consciousness falling to the whims of her heavily panting partner.

“My, my,” Tyrian chuckled, greatly pleased with himself, “it seems I’ve worn out the little pup.”

Ruby did not care. She was tired and gasping and in bliss. The air was cool against her burning skin and his hands were gentle as they glided up along her stomach.

“Rest now little Ruby. No need to worry about me.” His warm breath tickled her cheek.

She could faintly make out the caress of loving fingers brushing the hair away from her forehead.

“I don’t quite feel like breaking you yet.” He chuckled.

Ruby should have been frighten but she did not care. The soft kisses he placed against her skin sent little shivers down her spin and in all honestly, felt nice. She let his fingers softly caressed her body and his lips do what they pleased until sleep finally overtook her, welcoming her back into its arms.

 

*****

 

“…”

“…uby….”

“…ey, Ruby…”

“Hey, Ruby!”

Ruby’s eyes parted to the sight of Nora staring intensely into her face.

“Wake up sleepy head! It’s a brand new day!”

Nora bolted back throwing her arms up into the air. Where she got all that energy Ruby only wish she knew. She needed some herself.

“Come on and get ready! The cooks are letting us use the kitchen and you know what that means?!”

“Dishes?” Ruby yawned.

“No silly, although we might have to negotiate something about that.” Nora placed a thoughtful hand to her lips.

Ruby’s whole body was heavy as she pulled herself up. How much sleep had she actually gotten last night?

“Anyways, it means “REN”CAKES!”

The look of excitement on Nora’s face was cute. Ruby couldn’t help but smile at her. It was nice having someone as happy-go-lucky as her around.

“Any whoodle, come on. Get up, get dressed and head on downstairs before I uh… heh… before I get ahead of myself.”

The dreamy look on Nora’s face was more than enough to tell her about the stake of the pancakes.

“Alright, alright, you start. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Ah, okay great! See you downstairs.”

And with that Nora bolted out of the room and down to her pancake heaven. A small laugh escaped Ruby’s lips. It was so nice having Nora as a friend.

The warm sunlight filtering into the room was pleasant against her skin. It warmed her sore muscles and-

Images of burning golden eyes flashed though her head.

Ruby felt her cheeks grow hot.

The feeling of rough hands and a warm tong-

Ruby quickly shook her head.

“Was that… Was that real?” she wondered.

But she was in bed, she was at the Inn and Nora… Ruby turned to look at the spot her friend had just been standing in a moment before.

Had he brought her back?

Ruby shut her eyes in confusion.

Surely not? Not after all the effort he went into trying to take her the first time. Why would he let her escape now?

Ruby could feel the heat rising to her skin. She… she wanted to ignore it. The events that transpired last night, the things she… the things she let herself indulge in.

Blinking her eyes clear of morning grogginess Ruby finally saw it. The markings on her skin.

Soft red splotches and circler rings of teeth marks.

Panicking, Ruby pulled up her shirt and there they were, all along her stomach and her breasts. Quickly swinging her legs out of bed she pulled her pants free to examine her legs, her eyes widen in horror. Soft red splotches and circler rings of teeth marking a pattern all along her pale skin.

“That jerk!” she thought.

How… How was she going to hide this?! Then she noticed.

Every marking was placed on a patch of skin that was perfectly hidden by her combat dress. The marks on her chest stopping her where the dress exposed the flesh of her collar, the ones on her legs hidden by her stockings and skirt.

“That slimy bastard.”

Ruby dragged a hand down her face in frustration. She was conflicted with the feelings of being both overly angry and mildly impressed.

 “Wait…” A sudden horrific thought struck her.

Rushing to the bathroom Ruby pull off all her clothes and examined her naked body in the mirror. Twisting and turning she tried desperately to see if her fears where true. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. They were not.

No embarrassing messages had been left on her body. No obscene drawings and more importantly nothing claiming that that jerkwad had “been here”.  

Ruby’s fingers brushed along her skin, she… she felt… her body certainly didn’t have all that tension she had yesterday. Her nerves were less agitated, her muscles while sore were at least at ease. His face flashed across her memory for a second and she wondered.

“Why did he bring me back?”

Shutting her eyes Ruby shook her head free of this question. She didn’t want to think about that now. She simply took note of the changes she felt and stored them away in the back of her thoughts. She would deal with them later.

She smiled to herself, now was the time for pancakes.


End file.
